Samantha-Lynn Peterson
♤Physical Appearance Samantha-Lynn, or Sammie, is a tiny little powerhouse of a girl. Her slim 5 foot frame packs a surprising amount of strength, though she is definitely not a weightlifter by any means. Her face features a pair of large, golden-brown eyes which are always full of excitement and mischief, a pert, button nose, and a constantly smiling mouth. Amidst her short and unruly brown hair sprout a pair of fuzzy brown dog ears lined with soft white fur. These ears, along with her similarly colored fluffy tail, are nearly always moving, with the main exception being while she sleeps. ♤Personality Sammie is absolutely full of energy (literally, thanks to her quirk). She hardly ever walks anywhere, preferring to skip, run, hop, cartwheel… pretty much anything else to get to her destination. She has often been described as hyperactive and quirky, with her bubbly, excitable personality being either quickly endearing or extremely annoying, depending on the person giving the opinion. ♤Speech Pattern Often loudly. Nearly always excitedly. Sammie has traces of a Canadian accent acquired from her father, though she didn’t inherit the colloquialisms. She speaks in a surprisingly middling tone despite her small stature, and seems to never run out of breath. This can lead to… long conversations. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk: Power On! ♤Quirk Type: Emitter ♤Quirk Description: Sammie can power and turn on any mechanical or electrical device which requires energy or fuel to run. This ability works even if the battery or fuel tank of the device or machine is completely empty, as long as she is in contact with said device. When she stops touching it, the item will run for a short while longer (about 10-30 seconds) depending on its size and standard energy/fuel usage, at which point it will lose power and return to its dormant state. The exception to this is items which are designed to hold power, like batteries or energy banks. She can charge these as well, but it takes more out of her to do so than to just use her quirk to power something. Sammie cannot create solid fuel of any kind. She can just ignore a device’s requirements for fuel. The larger the item Sammie is powering, the more of her own energy is required to do so. Luckily, her naturally high levels of energy give her body a high capacity for her quirk usage, and her stamina still increases as she trains and practices with her quirk. ♤Costume ♤Costume Description: Sammie’s costume consists of a tight red and white top cropped below her ribs, the bottom edge artfully frayed and torn to have a ragged appearance. The top has a detachable red hood, its front edge similarly frayed like the top’s hem. A short red miniskirt leaves her tail free to move as it wishes, and a brown belt is looped around the waist. She typically leaves it unbuckled, claiming that “the buckle is cold on her belly.” The costume is finished off with a pair of brown elbow-length gloves, black thigh-high stockings, and brown boots. Sammie also has a pale red mantle and a long white trench coat that she wears in special circumstances. ♤Assets: Sammie typically carries around a few useful devices which she can activate with her quirk. ♦ Item One: a high-powered taser ♦ Item Two: an electro-kinetic railgun of her own creation, modified to work with her quirk (used in extreme scenarios only) ♦ Item Three: a pair of high-capacity battery packs, which she periodically touches to fill. These are accompanied by universal charging cables with a multitude of different plugs and attachments in an attempt to be usable for any device if she is not able to stay to power it herself. ♤Background ♤History Samantha-Lynn Peterson was born in Denver, Colorado to a loving mother, father, and 6 siblings. The youngest, Sammie was constantly showered in love and affection, with her family members supporting her in whatever she wanted to do. Out of all her siblings, she was the only one with an interest in pursuing the career path of a Hero, with the rest preferring more mundane positions, though her two brothers did become a doctor and a famous musician. When she was about 10 years old, Sammie discovered a love for tinkering with machinery and electronics, and, considering her quirk, she had a unique capability to test her creations once completed. In an effort to keep her from making a mess of the house, her father helped her build a workshop in the backyard which started small, but which she quickly expanded into a workspace encompassing the entire yard and most of the driveway. Within, her experimentation could occur without disturbing the rest of her family, and her skills and creativity flourished rapidly. By the time she was 14, she had built herself a functioning electric motorcycle (which only she could ride, as it had no energy storage), an entirely customized power system for her workshop, an electro-kinetic railgun capable of firing projectiles at over 2,000 meters per second, and an (almost) functional robotic armor suit. Though her parents stayed out of the way of her workshop, they did not fail to notice her burgeoning prowess in invention and tinkering. On her 15th birthday, they surprised her with an acceptance letter to LLA, which she accepted gleefully. As she saw it, hero school was yet another opportunity to show the world what she could do, and help out some heroes, too! Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class 1-J